


鲁伯特之泪

by UsqueAdFinem



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Final Fantasy XIV: Heavensward, Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2020-03-20 02:09:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18983065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UsqueAdFinem/pseuds/UsqueAdFinem
Summary: 盖盖和这两位聪明人打赌：谁能捏碎奥默里克书房里的那块玻璃？





	鲁伯特之泪

努德内自神学院时代起便是冷淡疏离的性格，只有跟他最亲近的人才知道，这位满脸漠不关心的学者其实很少会拒绝别人的要求。不管是再为难的事情，只要对方肯向他开口，尽管内敛却十分热心的圣职者都会尽力替对方办到。

所以哪怕是盖里克在他研究进行到最关键阶段的时候缠着他去陪自己去钓鱼，这位白魔法师也只是抿紧了唇，犹豫着考虑该怎么回答那位心血来潮忽然想知道那种叫做沙里贝涅的鱼到底长什么样的战士。

“真的只需要半天的时间。”盖里克向自己的好友保证道，他听说那种鱼是需要点智慧才能钓上的，而他认识的人里最有智慧的就是努德内了。当然奥默里克也不差，但是这位圣职者是在听到那种鱼的名字时明显地皱了下眉，是断然不会和他去的。

“改天不行吗？”努德内以商量的语气问，澄澈的湖色里隐隐有些不解，“非得是今天？”

“天气预报员说今天下午西高暴雪，而我又刚好不当值，你也有空。”盖里克瞳中的淡漠绯色总为他平添可怜，“下次就不知道要多久了。”

努德内想了想自己刚做到半途的实验，器皿里的溶液即将冷却到刚好的温度，昨晚熬夜分离出来的物质需要赶在形状改变前解析，先前的对比中存在的偏差也急待修正，而奥默里克那边正等着他的结论来确定某种新型以太药的改进配方。正当他纠结着该怎么拒绝时，那位神学院的前辈出声替他分了忧。

“盖里克卿，我们来打个赌好吗？”奥默里克微笑着对盖里克说，声音温柔得如同化雨春风，“你要是赢了，努德内下午就跟你去钓鱼，如果输了，那就改天。”

“什么？”盖里克那双赭红色的眼睛睁得大大的，满脸的无法想象，像发现了什么了不起的事情般，声音夸张地问，“原来奥默里克卿也好这口？”

“偶尔为之，无伤大雅。”奥默里克淡笑着，蓝色眼睛里的那片深海藏着令人难以捉摸的心思，“怎么样，盖里克卿，你意下如何？”

“那你可先得告诉我赌什么。”盖里克知道奥默里克是极聪明的人，跟这样的人打赌必须小心才行。

“赌你和努德内谁能捏碎我书房里的那块玻璃。”奥默里克语气轻松地回答。

盖里克认真地将对方的话在心里来回咀嚼了几遍才确认自己并没有听错，他盯着奥默里克那张表情认真的脸看了半天，才确定对方不是口误：“你是搞错了吧？就努德内那细胳膊那点力气，他能捏碎的东西哪有我不能的？”

努德内倒是想到了什么，抬眼望向奥默里克，因犹豫而拧紧的眉梢平顺地舒展开，视线重新落到盖里克身上，声音如过了十遍水的清茶那样平淡，品不出味道：“那你就来试试？”

“来就来！”盖里克手掌往前一伸，做了个成交的动作。

努德内很少拒绝别人的请求，而盖里克更少推辞赌桌上的挑战。

 

“咦？阿代尔斐尔卿和让勒努卿怎么也在？”三人同行走到奥默里克书房门口，盖里克发现早有两人影立在廊中，正是那两位形影不离的骑士伙伴，“下午好啊，两位！”

“奥默里克卿委托我俩来当赌约的见证人。”阿代尔斐尔摇了摇手里的通讯珠，眨着眼睛回答，可爱的脸蛋盈满着期待的表情，他认为结果毫无悬念，只想知道努德内能捏碎但盖里克却不能的玻璃是什么。

“有两位白魔法师参与的赌局可真是比白色的泽梅尔番茄还难得一见呢。”让勒努坐在好友的身旁感叹道，他完全无法理解盖里克何来如此巨大的勇气接受由奥默里克发起的挑战，虽说他也想不出什么玻璃是努德内能捏碎但盖里克却不能的，可他相信既然那位聪慧的学者敢这么提，就必定是成竹在胸。

 

“就是这块玻璃。”奥默里克自书架的高处取来一方木匣，放置在书桌上，仔细地打开顶盖，四边也随之往侧面倾倒，一块水滴形的玻璃在灯光下反射着光泽，晶莹剔透如当流下便凝固的泪珠。

“真漂亮！”阿代尔斐尔赞叹着，宝石般美丽的眼睛里全是那块玻璃泪滴纤长的弧线上流动的光泽，那看似随意的轮廓延伸出精致流畅的婉转路径，更让它看起来暗蕴着生命与情感，仿佛是活的般美丽动人。

“它很贵重吗？”让勒努只一眼便断定自己的好友必然会对这精巧的玩意爱不释手，思忖着待会儿私下里找奥默里克问问它的来历，想办法入手一块给阿代尔斐尔当做星芒节礼物。

“就这么小？”盖里克抱着手臂，半点也看不出这块长尾巴的玻璃有什么特殊的，还没有他上次在努德内那里不小心捏炸的水晶有分量，“它真的结实吗？”

“是很漂亮，并不贵重，结不结实你待会一试便知。”奥默里克说着便将它托在掌心里，在大伙面前做着更细致的展示。

只有努德内没有说话，他安静地等待着赌局开始，将内心活动藏在思维的深层：这是几何与力学之美的双重化身，跟奥默里克合作的话制作非常简单……盖里克跟人打赌有赢过哪怕一次吗？

“既然大家都查看过了，那我就宣布赌局正式开始。”奥默里克的声音庄重得如同在神龛前宣布典礼的启幕，他先看了看神情淡定自若的努德内，又看了看满脸迫不及待跃跃欲试的盖里克，对后者说，“请伸出你的手，盖里克卿。”

“嘿嘿，看我的！”盖里克看了眼掌心里端坐的小家伙，合掌握住它便要使劲，临到发力时又忽然停下来，向奥默里克确认着事先并没有说好的规则，“一只手还是两只？”

“随你，”奥默里克回答，他认为这影响不了结果，所以先前未做特别规定，“但我建议你两手合作施压。”

“好嘞！”盖里克说着便合上手掌，十指交叉紧扣，自认颇有技巧地按压着那枚逐渐被自己的体温焐热的玻璃，同时将脸朝后靠了靠，以免玻璃碎裂溅到自己眼睛里，他可没少在努德内那里吃过这种苦头。

然而十分钟过去了，什么都没有发生，那块玻璃除了温度外毫无改变，连条裂缝都没有出现，仍是完好无损的样子。

“这不对吧？”盖里克的额头开始渗出汗珠，他方才明明已经保无保留地使出了全力，可这块不起眼的玻璃玩意却纹丝不动，仿佛嘲笑他般在光线下散发着温润的柔泽，上面湿漉漉的全是自己的汗水。他怀疑地望着奥默里克，“这真的只是块玻璃，而不是什么魔法吗？”

“你怀疑我作弊？”奥默里克神情严肃地反问，“对于立过誓的圣职者而言，这指控恐怕有些严重。”

“你说什么呢，盖里克卿？”说话的是阿代尔斐尔，“我宁愿相信你从此改吃素都不相信奥默里克会在任何事情上作弊。”

“虽然我对你的赌运一向深表同情，盖里克卿，但每次输都推说人家作弊可有违骑士风范啊！”让勒努粉色的眼睛里确有几分怜悯，可紫色的那只却包含着批评的神色。

“别当真啊！我就是随便开个玩笑。”盖里克连忙摇头摆手，他自然知道奥默里克素来的为人，方才不过是情急之下说错了话。他又重新开始运气发力，心想这次无论如何也要将这小玩意捏成粉末。

七分钟之后，盖里克松开掌心，那滴玻璃眼泪仍然光滑透亮，毫无破损的迹象。又过去五分钟，盖里克浑身都汗湿得如同水里捞出般，却仍奈何不了那个看起来脆弱不堪的玻璃块。

“不如让努德内试试吧？”阿代尔斐尔藏在袖子背后打了个哈欠，眼睛里润着些水光。

“盖里克已经三次失败，应当换人了。”让勒努附和着好友的话，他看出某位以力量著称的战士状态明显不如最开始时饱满，料想他再继续下去也是不会有奇迹发生的。

“唉，拿去吧。”盖里克神情黯然地把手摊开，伸向努德内所在的方向，看着自己的好友将它接过，还扯过块手绢将上面覆盖的汗水蒸发出来的雾擦拭干净。学者的手掌看起来纤细又孱弱，怎么也不像是有力气的样子。想起努德内平时总拜托自己帮忙搬运东西的事情，盖里克更是满脸狐疑，“连我这样的力气都捏不碎它，你怎么可能——”

“它碎了！”阿代尔斐尔发出声惊呼，那美丽的泪滴就连碎裂时都是无比动人的，如被打碎的沙漏忽然间尘埃散落，又如树梢落下的积雪砸在地面上，霎时扬起阵细碎的雪雾。

“真厉害啊，努德内卿！”让勒努轻轻地拍着手掌，目光里充满赞叹地看着端坐在满身玻璃残屑里的学者。

“靠！这不可能吧？”盖里克睁大了眼睛，难以置信地看着那玻璃所化的粉末如糖霜般洒在法师的袍服上。何止是捏碎，这根本是碾成齑粉。

“我赢了。”努德内表情平静地宣布着，站起身来将袍服上隐隐闪光的玻璃粉抖落，看了眼目瞪口呆的盖里克，“按照先前约定好的，我下午就待在实验室了。”

“好吧。”盖里克满脸不愿却又无可奈何地点着头，目送自己好友的背影消失在走廊上，回过头看着正仔细清理着现场的奥默里克，有些不甘心地说，“你总得告诉我这是为什么吧？”

 

奥默里克的小课堂言简意赅，他避开各种复杂的名词，只让正襟危坐的聆听者们知道这种结构只要表面破裂就会整体散碎，细长的尾巴便是它的薄弱点，只要稍微剐蹭按压便会破损。而裂纹的传递速度可快至声音的五倍以上，肉眼根本看不清它是如何碎裂的。将它托在掌中随意在尖端施加力量，按照旁人的认知惯性，就会以为它是被握着的那只手捏碎的，可实际上捏碎它的是那两根压在尖端的手指

怪不得很多人说知识就是力量呢。盖里克觉得输掉赌局却学会了这样了不起的事情，好像并没亏到哪里去，说不定还是自己赚了。

阿代尔斐尔更是开心地从对他人喜恶洞察力非凡的奥默里克那里获得了他非常喜欢的泪滴形玻璃，是经过细致的退火处理，不管拿着什么部位把玩都不会炸裂的美丽又安全的艺术品。

努德内则在晚饭时分签收了一只由神殿骑士抱到冰天宫来的鱼缸。

“这就是沙里贝涅，它不过是体型巨大的冰战神，”努德内指着水里那条不停地撞击着内壁的鱼，对想要伸手进去抚摸却差点被它咬伤的盖里克说。见对方满脸疑惑的样子，又解释道，“我向神殿骑士团递交了理符任务的委托。”

2018-12-18


End file.
